The Mystery of Winter
by Pandaqueenoftheneeks
Summary: My nightmare all started on my 4th birthday, I thought it had ended but I guess I was wrong. Please don't copy and the main character is Crystal she not in the anime nor is Thea. Plus: I didn't know my real name is in the story. My name is Sydney heehee
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Winter

Written by: Sydney Vo

Chapter 1 ❆

It all started on December 30, the day of my fourth birthday. My parents threw me a surprise birthday party and of course I loved it but this wouldn't last long. My parents were murdered, my friends, my family, everyone I loved murdered in the hands of a wicked person. This person decided to spare my life but they cursed me and they told me not to tell or I will regret my decision. The person who saved me created a school for all different gods and goddess taking away their divine powers and teaching them about the mortals. I grew weaker and weaker, some days I didn't even have the strength to move. I felt left alone in a hopeless world I didn't know how I was going to live in this world but this was not the end. One night I woke up in the middle of the night, there was some ruckus outside my window. I looked into the mirror, my long light blue hair was all tangled up, I tried my best to brush out the knots and tangles. I put on my usual black jacket, blue tank top, my leggings and my favorite boots. I headed out and when I reached the courtyard, I noticed there was a group of gods and what seemed to be a mortal. They were all crowded around her. I turned my head and noticed there was a guy he was carrying a case and heading somewhere. I know I shouldn't but I did I followed him, he lead me to viewing site on the top of a cliff. Out of nowhere, he says " why did you follow me, if you know what best for you, you would turn around". "It not like you scare me you know". I came out of my hiding place and started to approach him but yet again he says to me " stop I told you to turn around, I bring misfortune you know."

I continued to approach him, I didn't care for what he said. He didn't care to stop me this time, I guess he knew I wouldn't stop no matter what he says. I asked him " why are you up here, isn't that group of people your friends". He replied " who said they were my friends and why would you care." To be honest, I didn't know why I cared but for some reason I guess I did. "Don't be so rude I was just asking a question you know." He didn't answer instead he opened his case and took out a telescope. "So you're here to look at the stars" but he didn't answer he just nodded. The sky tonight for some reason was especially beautiful. I remember my mother used to tell me that the sky above us was made of many things but the one force holding all of them together was the force called gravity. She would always tell me that I was the force that held my family together. I looked in the direction he was standing at, he was looking through his telescope. But suddenly he looked up and stared at me. He says to me " you're still here" and I just stared at him and nod. He started to pack up and then I asked him " wait what's your name" but he just continued packing up. I decide to head back and then he said " my name is Hades Aidoneus". I replied " my name is Crystal, Crystal Uki" and just continued walking but on my face I knew there was a smile trying to appeal on my face. When I got back to my room, I took off my shoes and hopped into bed and cuddled with my stuff animal for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning with last night replaying in my head. I got my school uniform on and started to head to class. Out of nowhere someone came running into me. I fell to the floor, my books each slowly falling on to me. "Sorry, let me help you up", I got off from the ground brushing off the dust. "Sorry again I'm late for class " she handed me my books, "It's fine","my name is Yui Kusanagi." "Hey Yui want to head to class with me", "wait I don't even know your name", "oh sorry it's Crystal Uki." "So are you a goddess", "yeah the goddess of winter to be honest." By the time we got it was about to begin. "Yui look we weren't late." Suddenly a girl approached me, she said to me " back off from Hades he belongs to me." I was shocked and I asked her "um excuse me who are?" "What you don't know who I am, well then I'm Thea the one and only." "Um ok" I replied and headed toward my seat. In my head I thought is that Hades's girlfriend, I didn't know why I cared but I lost my thoughts as our teacher walked in and dropped his books on his desk. The teacher said "my name is Thoth Caduceus I'm going to be your teacher and you better obey me because if you don't you wish you did." I looked around the classroom and accidentally met Thea in the eyes, she stared at me and for some reason a sudden chill went down my back, I shook it off. I turned my head and continued writing notes down. When the bell rang, I got my stuff together and started to head out, I looked back into the classroom and noticed that Yui, Hades and the others I saw at the courtyard still in the classroom. Yui seemed to be trying to convince them to do something but I guess the guys aren't corroborating with her. I continued to walk back to my room. But out of nowhere, my head started to hurt, I started to lose my balance, I began to fall, right when I was about to hit the ground, I felt a strong arm embracing me.

" Crystal hurry inside it's raining before you get sick", "No mother look it snowing not raining." The rain is turning into snow,, it going to be winter soon. "Crystal come here now", "but I want to play in the snow." "Uncle Seth is here", " coming mother", I tooked of my shoes and tossed them aside like always. " Uncle Seth!", "Crystal come here and give me a hug", I ran to Uncle Seth and hugged him, he picked me up. " Look what I got from the mortal realm", " it a little stuffed animal, and a notebook, so kawaii thanks Uncle Seth", " no problems". "Bedtime Crystal", "but Uncle Seth is here", "no buts", I stomped all the way upstairs and went to bed. "Seth her powers they're….", "becoming more powerful by the minutes." "Why are you hers anyways Seth", "Zeus would like you and Sai to report to him." "Ok", " I'll take care of Crystal for you", "thanks Seth."

When I woke up, I heard a voice but for some reason I couldn't think who it was. " You're finally awake", I sat up but I was weak, and then it hit me, they took more power than they could handle. Suddenly I felt someone's hand firmly gripping my shoulders, I looked up and my eyes met theirs. Immediately I knew who it was, it was him Hades. As I looked into Hades eyes, all my thoughts, worries all disappeared into thin air. " Crystal are you feeling better", " you remember me", " well yea to be honest I couldn't get you out of my mind." I was about to speak, until I felt a soft, firm lips press against mine. I open my eyes to find Hades lips touching mine, his hands gripping onto my shoulders. Hades left the room without saying anything, I fell to my knees, I didn't know what just happen, if only I could have seen it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ❆

"Crystal hurry up, last one is a rotten egg", "what the rush, it's just street dancers. I catched up to them, they were standing in a crowd of people. I pushed through the people to find Rin and her brothers. "Rin let's go, we have training to start", "loosen up Crystal have a little fun." I watched the dancers move in grace, everyone was enjoying it, until they were rudely interrupted by a group of idiots. "Get out of our way", everyone started to run away. They started to approach me, "hello what's your name beautiful", I didn't answer, "I see you're a shy one aren't you, don't worry I can protect you", I grabbed his hand and pushed him against the wall, "no thank you I didn't I can handle myself, but I'm flattered that you cared." " You little…", " what was that i couldn't hear you, can you repeat that." "ATTACK HER", everyone started to approach me with their so called weapons. "You think that's going to hurt me, you wish, NOW." The Kamishiro siblings started to attack, our group was the best in the kingdom, it was made up of four people, Rin, Yuki, Yukiji and me. We all train under the same master but our fighting skills are very different, plus we use different weapons. "Rin catch", "behind you Crystal." I punched the dude right in his face and finally at the end everyone was crowded around us, cheering. "Leave now", " you know this is not the end, we'll be back", " not if you want to die." They hurried into the woods, " why didn't you show them your amazing powers" "they weren't worth it and plus master told me not to use unless it an emergency Yuki." "By the way shouldn't we head back, it past training time and father is going to be mad at us." We got home before sunset, " where have you been, it past training and you are all dirty." " Um hi dad, we kinda got into a fight with some people", " go wash yourself up", we started to walk in, "not you Crystal I would like to have a word we you missy." I stopped and turned around to . " What did you do this time Crystal", "it wasn't my fault, you see we were watching street dancer until…." "until what, you know what Crystal I don't want to hear go wash up and tell the rest training starts tomorrow at sunrise." "Yes sir", "Crystal look at you, you have cuts everywhere." "It's fine ", kissed my hand lightly and told me it was going to be alright, if only that was true.


End file.
